kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
A Caged Little Bird
is the 204 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The young Keima walked towards elementary school, with the mysterious girl Dokurou and Elsie following behind. As he played his game, Elsie asked if he was really going to school. He responded rationally that if he didn't, his mother would have a fit. The day being July 20 , Keima knew that in two days, the Great Escape of the escaped spirits would occur. As the three walked, they passed by Tenri, who didn't say a word or even a greeting. Returned to such an important day, Keima wondered if he was sent to this date to stop the Great Escape. But before he could think further, two children ran past him, and he knew he was at the school. As other children entered the school-grounds, Keima stepped ahead, telling Elsie to wait and meet him during break time. He also entered the school-grounds, while Elsie dragged Dokurou away to hide. Keima felt reluctant returning to being an elementary school kid, after all the years he has endured. Two kids ran passed him, playing soccer, which made him almost fall. Keima was displeased, also wondering how kids have so much energy. Suddenly, a soccer ball hit Keima's head, and he dropped his handheld console. The same soccer kids passed by and continued to play, as a teacher told them to play on the field. Keima stood up and attempted to pick up his dropped handheld console, but someone carelessly kicked it away. The one who had kicked Keima's handheld console complained how she did not want school, for it was no place for a lady. The girl, named Urara Shiratori, had arrived onto school grounds, and her car-driver and caretaker told her to do her best. Urara continued to talk about how she was an adult and didn't want to attend school. Other students looked in awe at Urara, who was revered as rich and cute. But Keima screamed into her ear, ranting about how she kicked his "life" around. He demanded an apology, but girl brushed him away, telling him to grow up from playing games. As Keima stood frozen from being mocked, Urara went inside the school building. Keima why she didn't apologize, but calmed down, knowing that it was childish to get mad at a child. He too headed inside. In the classroom, Keima was unable to play his game properly, as the many boys surrounded him in curiosity of his game. He tried to tell the kids to go away, literally speaking of how the kids were too young to understand dating sims, but the children kept piling on. Keima's now wished he was at least a third grader, rather than these animal-like first graders. He then noticed that Urara, the murderer girl, was in his class. She putting make-up on, and the girls assembled around her in awe of how adult-like she was. She told them how it was natural for a lady to be mature and that everyone should do the same. Keima was also impressed by Urara's maturity. But, when Urara noticed Keima was sitting nearby, she started to talk about how games are for kids. Keima wondered if he had raised a flag, but continued to ignore everyone around. Urara continued to boast her maturity by talking about what her grandfather told her, that kids who play games will stay a kid forever. This triggered something within Keima's mind, as he replied that he agreed that she doesn't need to play. At the end of his statement though, he called her an idiot, which she was surprised about. Keima started his ranting again, telling her that he play games because he likes them, and that he would appreciate it if she acknowledged this diversity. Keima's rant went on and on, becoming more sophisticated. When he finished, everyone, especially Urara, were confused as to what Keima said. Keima sarcastically apologized, telling her that what he said may have been too difficult for elementary school kids to understand. He laughed away, which made Urara ever more upset. Outside the school-grounds, Elsie and Dokurou waited in the hot sun. Dokuro abruptly walked in, which made Elsie worry. In Keima's classroom, the teacher announced that the end of the semester was the next day, and that summer vacation would soon follow. Keima continued to play his game, as the teacher also announce some bad news. "The school camp has been cancelled." Keima paused, while the entire class was in an uproar at the truly bad news. The teacher explained that a construction would be held near the original location of the camp, which is why they can't hold the event. Urara, on the other hand, was delighted to hear this news, talking about how the trip all childish anyways. Keima turned towards Tenri, who sat at the back of the classroom, which made her feel confused. Keima wondered why the camp was cancelled, even though by memory, it was not. A sudden hand raised for the teacher. It was Urara, shouting that Keima was playing with his game console and it was wrong to do so in class. The teacher agreed, but in heart did not like warning Keima. She approached him and told him to put the game away, but he defied her request, telling her that he was trying to think. Displeased by his defiance, Urara took the game console from Keima's hand, which in turn made him infuriated. Urara reasoned that he was being mean to her, which is why she took the console. Not accepting this irrational explanation, he continued to demand his game console back. But then, the orb that was in Keima backpack started to shine and point towards Urara. Both of them wondered what was this light, especially Keima wondered why it was pointing to Urara. To end this stalemate, Urara threw the game console to the floor, breaking it into pieces. Upset by what she had done, Keima childishly flailed his arms, hitting Urara. As she cried because she was hit, the other children also started to cry. The teacher attempted to calm everyone down, but everyone was crying, especially Keima. Elsie and Dokurou looked from the window, seeing Keima blend into the crowd of crying children... Trivia References Category:Summary